Good or bad news?
by SymmetryFreak8888
Summary: Kid is alone in his mansion home, since Liz and Patti is on a vacation. He get's flashbacks and he get's into weird situations like chasings in the night, and other random things. Then the person's from Kid's horrible past comes to get revange, but they are not alone this time, they got two kinshin's by their side. ((Read more to find out more ))
1. Chapter 1: odd

**New fanfic... hopefully i will continue on with this one. IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MY OTHER FANFICS! -breaths out- o - o I've just been so bussy now days, and i've totally forgotten about the three other fanfics of mine. ;_; gomenasai. ****_/sorry/ _**

**So, another Soul Eater (just couse i love that anime) fanfic. Hope you enjoy it, and i will sooner or later update my other ones. (if you're reading them and want me to do that.) welp, chapter 1 here~. ((Changes includes, and OC's ****_maybe, _****also .. if you don't like violence or death's or something else in that way... RUN. jk. But i warn ya.))**

_Chapter 1: Odd._

Kid's P.o.v

I was laying outside of my manor, looking up at all the shining stars. As i laid there, with my hands under my head.. i was calm and sleepy. Liz and Patti was out on a vacation. _Leaving me all alone..._ Well it isn't that scary to be alone. When i am i have my own rules and i can _nearly _do anything i want.

I sighed. '_wounder if they will be home soon or not..' _I thought as i stood up and stretched my arms up in the air. When i thought that this day would be pieceful and calm.. i was _wrong. _Out, right in front of me, outside my manor, at the streets.. was Soul and Maka chasing eachother. _geez, what's up with them?_

I sighed once again and putted my both hands in my both pockets on my black pants, and walked towards my gate to open it. When i finally opened it, i continued to walk towards the two teens that was chasing eachother like wild animals.

".. eh, exuse me... what are you guys doing?... it's the middle of the night," i said and waved to them, making them stop in sweat and heavy breathings.

"We..got this _one _jobb.. to talk to a guy... and **_SOUL _**screwed it up again," Maka, a girl with two pigtails on each side, said. I facepalmed and looked over at Soul who was laying flat onto the ground and panting like an idiot.

"And _why _did you screw it up, Soul?" i asked, trying to keep my annoyance inside as i spoke. Soul sat up.

"i didn't.. _haa.. _screw it up," he said and panted deeply. I am _so _on the edge to yell at them both, but that never happened, '_thank god.' _

"Well.. why don't you just go home.. it's really late," i said and turned around but Maka caught my arm.

"_wait.. _then why are you up so late?" Maka asks, sounding serious and teasingly. I started to cold sweat.

"uh, couse.. uhm.." i said, but i got interupted by Soul's thoothy grin appearing behind me. I sweated more.. '_I can't tell them that i was looking at the star.. that would sound weird as hell and they would think of me as lame,' _I thought and swallowed.

"I was just waking up when i heard you guys run around like baka's outside," i said and calmed down a little. Maka started to grin... _in a creepy way._

"then.. why are you still wearing you're normal clothes and not a pyamas?" she asked and Soul laughed.

"yea, i know right," he agreed. '_damn this shiet. I'm just gonna run for it' _I thought, but it was not possible. Maka _and _Soul was now holding me still, what the hell?

"Ok, i was just watching the damn stars! _Geez, _just let me go now would you?!" i yelled and slank out of their grips and walked towards the gates pissed off. Then i heard that Soul burst out laughing behind me. _I knew it._

Then i heard Maka's voice saying, "Soul, stop it! Maaaaakaaaaa~..." it became silent.. "CHOP," she screamed and slashed a hardcover book that she got from nowhere down in the middle of Soul's head, and he started to cry.

"You're phatetic Soul!" Maka screamed.. and then started to drag him away by his shirt. I giggled a little to the sound of it. Then i entered the gate and my manor to get some sleep.

_~Time skip to the day~ _Kid's P.o.v

I woke up to the sound of cars going by outside, and the sounds of birds. A big yawn appeared from my mouth and i slowly started to stretch my arms and sat up in my bed. I then saw the clock.. _'i do not go to school.. but still, how did i get to know Soul and Maka?' _i thought and got out from my bed and picked my usual outfit to wear. I was so sleepy, but i got to get up sometime.

When i was done with brushing my hair, brushing my theeth, and changed my clothes i went downstairs. The bright shine from the sun shone warmly through my windows as i smiled to myself. _'Sometimes, life can't get better than this,' _I thought and looked out through one of the windows that i passed, to see an empty basketball arena. _My own empty basketball arena, that is. _

I sighed, and looked straight forward and entered my kitchen to eat some cereal with milk. When i was done with the breakfirst, i went outside to take a walk. The weather was wonderful and the air seemed not intense as it usually is. It felt calm and refreshing. The sun was not _to _hot, it was medium warmth.

As i walked there, with my hands in my pockets, i was pretty bored. The only thing that should happen more often should be adventures. But it never happened that much anymore... but whenever i try to remember my past, i get nightmares about it on the night. My past was dark, bloody, lonely and terrefying.

_~Flashback~ _(still kid's p.o.v)

"Mom~!?" i yelled inside my mom's big mansion. Dad was not at home.

"Mom, where are you? I'm home from school!" i yelled once again, but it was weirdly quiet. To quiet to be true.

"M-mom.. you're scaring me!" ... still no ansvere. As i runned towards my mom's room, i was scared and worried.

She was nowhere, not even on the attic. Then i runned down to check in the basement, and there she was, bloody. She missed one eye, and at her stomach was a big bloody hole, still dripping from it. I was about to throw up but then i heard the door opening and some random persons went inside. I heard their words clearly.

"Did that boy come home now?" one of them said, sounding annoyed. The other one said, "yea, he's suposed to come home by now, let's check if he found his dead mom downstairs!"

All my sadness and horrifyed feelings went directly into rage, and my true shinigami powers came out. The guy's upstairs went scared, one of them shouted

"What.. Is.. going... on!?" while the other one is clanging into him. I... blew up the whole mansion in rage just to kill them, but it went overboard. My mom's body was all covered by planks and roof pieces, and that was when dad came home. The guy's i heard.. was nowhere. Not even dead.

"hey Ki-.." was all i heard before he went insane.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!?" he shouted in rage and hatred for who did it. I got my shaky hands to my ears, screamed and got down to my knees.

_~End of flashback~ _Kid's P.o.v

That's why. I allways dreamed about the picture of my mom, hanging from a cieling. It was, awfull. But that's past. And when i remembered that i wanted to _kill _the guys, i thought that i was a horrible person... maybe i am, but i wont go down.

~o o o o~

**teeeheee~. End of chapter 1. Hope you liked it ^^ **

**Baai~ -****_SymmetryFreak8888_**


	2. Chapter 2: What happened?

**Chapter 2 here~. I was at school, so im so sorry ^^' Well, enjoy the chapter 2~.**

_Chapter 2: What happened?_

Kid's P.o.v

i walked by a weird house, that i seem to not regonize that much. It had a broken roof and the light's we're shining weakly outside. The door was also broken down and the walls was loosing the green colour. _'Who would live there exactly..?' _i thought and stopped outside of it, looking at it. No doubt about it, it got to be left behind by the owners.

I sighed and continued to walk again, going by the shibusen academy. It is really huge, im not even kidding. It looks nearly like a big mansion than a school.

As i started to walk again, i felt something that pushed me from behind. I fell to the ground, hitting my head. Everything went black and it took time before i started to feel alive again. When i finally opened my eyes and became confused, i was laying in a unfamiliar bed, in someone else's house.. _NO WAY!?_

God, am i stupid. Who was pushing me thou? I looked around. I was alone in the room. When i tryed to get myself up from the bed, my head started to hurt. _Wait, _that shouldn't hurt, im a shinigami. It would've healed by now. Did it hit that bad? Just who pushed me?

The door slightly opened, and i became stunned when i saw who it was. _No.. _

"_hehe... long time no see, brat!"_ screamed the guy standing in the door opening. _"kill him... kill him... kill him now!"_ i thought. My eyes was stunned in fear and rage at the same time, and my hands started to shake, as flashbacks went everywhere. That _guy _was one of the ones who killed my mom, that day.

"YOU..!" i screamed, and tears flew down. He giggled in an annoying way, and walked towards me with something behind his back, but just when he was about to swing a knife right at me, a shadow came up from behind him and.. kicked him down to the ground. When i was able to see the one who actually saved my life.. i got back my calmness again. It was a shibusen student.

"God... idiot's everywhere," said a guy who was well built, and with blue pointy hair and a star-tattoo at one of his arms and someplaces on his clothes. His eyes was green-blue.

"uh.." i said, and swallowed the last part of fear down my spine. The blue haired guy saw me, he smiled.

"Seems like i've never seen you before, huh?" he said, and pointed at me. I became shocked and started to cold sweat.

"Uh, i don't know.." i said with closed eyes and a nervous smile. _'who says "Seems like i've never seen you before, huh?" like that? It sound's so damn creepy'_ i thought and started to skratch my backhead, and it stinged.

"Tch!" i said and stopped, but of course, it bought curiousity to the blue haired boy infront of me. He looked confused.

"What happened? You're bleeding you know," he said, and i toutched my forhead with three fingers and when i took my fingers away, there was blood on them.

"Damn.. that person pushed me.." i said quietly without drawing any attention to the guy.

"WELL, SINCE I SAVED YOU'RE LIFE, I WILL GIVE YOU MY NAME!" he yelled. The voice seemed like a speech.. _what the hell._

"uh-" was all i said before he gave me a paper with his autograph on. _"uh, weird,"_ i thought. _"his name is BlackStar." _

Blackstar's P.o.v

_"he sure takes his time to look at my name, doesn't he? Well, seems like i finally found my number one fan!" _i thought and smiled proudly.

"BlackStar!" i heard outside. I looked outside and saw Tsubaki who was waiting the whole time outside.

"Yes?!" i yelled back. Tsubaki shouted, "Did you help him?!"

I nodded. She smiled.

"Well.." i said and turned to the guy with the weirdest kind of look. He had white stripes through his black hair just going the half way around, and his jacket had white, small stripes going around his shoulders and in the middle, and the rest was black. He weared the symbols of the death city to. Two deathskulls on each point finger and one on his neck. _i guess, it was kind of cool thou. _

"so, would you like to join me and Tsubaki back to Death City?" i asked and he finally looked up at me. _"...G-golden eyes,"_ i thought.

"well, i don't have an other choice, do i?" he asked in a dark but still boyish voice.

"well.. doesn't seem so," i said and catched his arm, making him yelp, and we flyed through the window directly. He seemed to be about to throw up, and he screamed as we falled towards the ground, but then i screamed

"Tsubaki! Transform!", and she turned into a two edged sychte, and she made the ground soft where we landed. I laughed and pointed at the white-striped boy. He got annoyed and then pissed off.

"That was to careless!" he shouted, but then he quickly yelped and putted his hands at his forhead and backhead. I felt bad when he did, and i wanted to apologize, but that's not my way. Tsubaki, on other hands...

"Oh, are you ok?!" she said and transformed into human form and quickly ran towards the golden eyed guy. He nodded but i felt that his soul was bothered.

"No." i said, and looked away from them. "You're not ok." i said after that, and saw one of his opened eyes.

"Well.. uh, i will survive, and it's nothing," he said, standing up, still holding one of his hands at his forhead. He sighed, and Tsubaki got nervoursly up.

"Let's go, then," he said, and started to do some weird things with his hands.. and they started to shine, so did his whole body and eyes. _Who is he?_

"uhm, may i ask.. something?" i asked. He nodded.

"who and what are you?" i said straight out, making Tsubaki say "_eeeeh?!". _The light's around him stopped, and a skateboard appeared. _'Seriously..? so lame,'_ i thought and facepalmed myself.

"Me..?" he asked, sounding hell'a scary. He had a serious tone in his voice this time. I nodded, so did Tsubaki to.

"Well.. my name is Death The Kid, but call me Kid only. And, im a shinigami," he said, making my mouth fall open. '_sh-sh-shinigami?!' _i thought and closed my mouth again. So Lord Death sent me to help another Shinigami..? What the hell.

"Oh, and also.." Kid said, making me react and listen to him.

"I really wanna go now," he said, and hugged himself, loosing his serious voice. "I'm really freezing," he said after that. I sighed. _Annoying, check. _

"But.. How will you be able to come _home _in time?" i asked, and he just grinned big.

"I have my skateboard, of course."

...

...

...

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! OH~ my god! You can't be serious!" i screamed, bursting out in laughter. Tsubaki cold sweated beside me.

Kid became serious again, and got on his _lame _skateboard. But just when i was about to laugh more, he was flying above me, making me stop laughing directly, and Tsubaki said _"Cool~". _

I got up, watching Kid doing frontflips and awesome tricks all over the place. I watched intensly. _'i wanna be like that,'_ i thought and started to clap my hands when he landed.

"Whoa, you're not so bad with that thing," i said and stopped clapping. Kid had the straight face on.

"Well, i'm getting bored of this skating anyways," he said, and turned around. They both went back to Shibusen. When we got there, Kid went to his manor... _so he has one?_ That's cool i guess.

"Well, Tsubaki. Let's get some sleep, it's getting late," i said to Tsubaki and said, "yea, i'm also getting a little sleepy myself."

~o o o o~

**Chapter 2 end. Please rewiev what you think and what i should do better ^^ **

**baai~ -****_SymmetryFreak8888_**


	3. Chapter 3: Disapearence

**chapter 3.. yep. :I So, i've decided on one thing... i wont continue with the other Fanfictions ;-; maybe the ones who people liked the most. But i will continue with this one, so yea ^^. Chapter 3 here~ ((my spelling can be really off, just sayin' to you who is a grammar police~))**

_Chapter 3: disapearence. _

Kid's P.o.v

I woke up pretty early after that weird day yesterday with... uh.. Blackstar, was it? _yea. _I think that was his name. Ugh.

When i was about to go out from my room, i felt something pass me by. It can't be, i was standing inbetween two walls. I sighed. _'maybe just my damn imagination again,' _i thought and coughed a little. When i turned straight again.. i fell backwards of shock. I was now laying on my room's floor, looking up on the roof. I heard footsteps coming towards me, and i was not able to see who it was. It was like i was glued into the floor. Soon i was able to see a face, but he was hanging over me. He was smiling big and i started to feel dizzy, and all of a sudden.. i fall asleep or fainted. When i woke up, i was inside some weird room.. what happened? I saw a phone next to me. I took it directly and started to call Maka on the phone.. but then all of a sudden a message came up. It seemed that it was nobodys phone... i maybe should read it to find out who it is..

I klicked onto the message icon, and there came a message saying, _"If you try to call you're best friend's, you're as dead as you're mom!"_

_'wait... my.. MOM!?'_ i thought after reading the message. Who am i dealing with?! And who sended this..?

The door right infront of me opened, and i tryed to run for it, but then i realized that i was chained to the wall by my feets. The guy at the door opening walked towards me, and every time he took a step closer, the more scared i became. HE was a kinshin.

"hello~." he said with a creepy voice. I became stunned. This soul.. it was bigger than Azuras, and powerfuller. There was _no way _that i was going to escape from him. His eye's we're big and breath taking, but the rest of it was a true nightmare. His hair was medium long and it had blood in it. Through his mouth he had sharp theeth. And the colour of his eyes we're blood red.

Maka's P.o.v

_'i will visit Kid today. I heard that BlackStar met him yesterday.. hmm, wounder what happened,' _i thought while walking home from Lord Death's academy, Shibusen. Soul was having detention.. _baka._

I walked passed Kid's house, with a scary sight. The door was opened, there was no light on, and his soul was gone. The look of the manor was scary. So i closed my eyes, and opened them again to see if i was seeing wrong.. but i wasn't, at all. On the path to the gate and the manor.. was _blood.._ _Shinigami-blood. _I decided to run to Soul's detention, we _need _to find Kid!

I was running the fastest i could, rushed up the stairs, in through the door entrance, and into Soul's detention lektion. I was panting loudly.

"uh.. Maka?" Stein and Soul said at the same time, looking confused and curious at the same time. Then i looked up at them with a scared and serious face.

"Kid.. he.." was all i said before Soul reacted.

"What happened to Kid?"

Stein listened intensly to our little chat, then Stein said, "Kid should be fine," making both me and Soul look at him. How the _hell _do he know him?

"uh.. how do you know Kid, Stein?" Soul asked, and i saw that he cold sweated.

"Well.. that's a secret~." he said and sat down at his rolling chair. I stopped him with my foot so that he fell backwards.

"How. Do you. Know Kid?" i said, with a nervous voice. Stein smiled and turned his screw two rounds.

"he, well, Lord Death _is _Kid's father."

...

~Silence~

...

"EEEH?!" me and Soul screamed. smiled like he does not care. I started to panic.

"B-but, why does not Lord Death mention him before?!" i yelled. Stein lost his smile, and looked now sad than happy.

"They never... talk to eachoter, or mention, eachother," he said. Me and Soul became akwardly quiet.

"but, Lord Death is his **_father_**.. doesn't that mean that he should care for Kid?" Soul asked, sadly. Stein shaked his head.

"Not after what happened in Kid's past. Lord Death allways change the topic when you talk about him infront of Lord Death."

I made my shaky hand's into fists and said, "I'm sure Kid likes him anyways!" and runned out from the classroom with Soul following me, and accedently runned into Shinigami-sama _/lord death/ _

"Oh, Maka, watch what you're running~," he said in a happy, childish voice. Soul stopped infront of me and looked angry at Lord Death. He was a question mark. I got also annoyed after what Stein told us about him and Kid.

"Lord Death.. May i ask something?" i asked, trying to keep my calm and standing up, wobbling a little.

"Well, i have time so yes~ of course i can," he said and clapped his hand's togheter.

"without you changing the topic?" Soul askes. Lord Death nodded, but in a more _what-is-going-on _way.

"You're son, Death The Ki-" was all i was able to say before he was walking away. Soul growled.

"OI!" Soul screamed, but he continued.

"HAVE SOME LOVE FOR YOU'RE ONLY SON!" i screamed, but nothing happened. Lord Death continued to walk on.

"So i suppose that you don't have a heart, just beacouse of what happened in the past. A parent should care about their kid's. My papa.. he never did," i said, and tears started to fall, making Lord Death stop and look at us.

"Kid.. he would never think of you like that.. there's no way. Still you choose to.. hate him," Soul said. Lord Death shook his head. And we continued to talk.

"Don't you know that past is past? Whatever happened.. it would not be Kid's fault. Deep inside, i think even you would be able to love him.. seems like im wrong after all," i said, and whiped my tears away.

"also.. Kid is in danger.. but i suppose that.. you would'nt care," Soul said, and that made him look up at us again. I looked over to Soul and said

"let's save him, like friends do. Atleast.. he have friends," I said, then we both runned away. Soul was bothered, i was able to feel that.

"What's wrong Soul?" i asked, looking at him while running beside him. He said, "I.. i also had a father, who thought the same way about me as Lord Death thinks about Kid."

I stopped.

"What are you telling me Soul?" i asked, worried to annoy him, but i didn't.

"Well, my dad still hates me for what happened in the past.. he says that it was _i _who killed my mother," Soul said, stopping to. I felt that tears was coming, but i held them in.

"I'm.. sorry to hear that," i said, and shooked my head, looking at my feets. Soul putted his hand's onto my shoulders and said

"no worry, i know this situation."

Lord Death's P.o.v

_'i was really happy to have this mask on right now.. or they would see my tears,' _i thought.

_'I know that.. i don't like Kid at all, but what Maka just said.. does Kid still, notice me?'_

After the past with my wife, _his mom, _i was never able to forgive him. I allways blamed that it was his fault that Jenna, his mom and my wife, was killed by himself. I mean, there is no other proof. I came home, saw the building all crashed and _felt _that Jenna was not alive. Allthough that Kid was staring at the building, alive and not a single skratch at him, _meaning _that he did it all.

_"What, the, HELL KID!",_ i remembered that i screamed that to him, in his age of 5. I do not regret it, and then i remembered that he moved away at the age of 13, saying, "I HATE you," when leaving. I did not regret anything either then. But _now.. _was i really blinded by the death of Jenna? Jenna would've never said anything like that to Kid. So why did i? Was i, to angry? To naive?

I don't know anymore, but i haven't seen him in forever, and all i know is that he _is _living in death city, but im pretty sure that he does not know that i work as principal at Shibusen.

If he _knew.. _would he come to scream at me, or hug me? Would i accept him? Would i say, "GO AWAY?!" or something to him? I wounder...

Kid's p.o.v

_'i'm really alone.. gosh, this room remember's me of.. that day when i was all alone, when mom and...him.. was away,' _i thought, sitting there with scars over my arm that the kinshin did to me while sitting here. Weird, it hurted to, it should not hurt on me.

_'if only i would be stronger.. then i would've allready be free. Who know's how long i will be in this room?' _i thought. Wounder if.. _dad, if he's worth that name,_ cares for me now. I wouldn't be suprised if he didn't, he never believed in me when i said that the three men was the ones killing mom, and that i did all that to protect her, but it didn't work. He's just so damn idiotic! I would've never wanted to meet him again! But maybe.. it would not be so bad to see him once and for all.. maybe, when i get out of here i will try to find him and talk to him. _That may be a suggestion after all._

"Oi!" i heard, outside. When i looked up i saw a familiar face.. it was Soul! And Maka!

"Ey, go away before he sees you!" i screamed, but as a whisper. Maka looked confused.

"Who?" she asked, _loudly. _

"SHH~! there is a kinshin here, can't you _feel _that!?" i asked, nervously. But when i was about to say something else, he kicked the door open, and saw Soul and Maka at the bar-window.

"Oh.. so you actually _called _you're friends!" he screamed... and then, that happened. It was super shocking. I never knew.. that he would come.

~o o o o~

**.3. Do you wanna read a haffclanger~? .3. Well, in next chaper you will find out what happened. **

**Baai~ -S****_ymmetryFreak8888_**


	4. Chapter 4: A sad day

**Chapter 4 finally! :D I am so bad at adding, ugh . But yea, hmm, you all who readed the chapter's of this fanfiction, may know that i said that i wont do the other chapters to my other fanfics... sorry, i ****_will, _****but i'm going to write this one done first, then continue with the others. :3 Now, enjoy the chapter 4.. hopefully.**

_chapter 4: A sad day._

Kid's P.o.v

_'No, way..'_ i thought, trying to get my senses back. _'Why... Why now? Just, WHY?! Why couldn't he had come sooner!?' _i thought again. Infront of me was my actuall _dad _fighting the Kinshin. Maka and Soul smiled.. was it them who.. sended him to? Or did _dad _come by own free will?

"I hate this.." i heard him say, under his mask. _'so he didn't come by free will...' _i thought, and shooked my head while he fought the kinshin._ 'i actually thought that.. he.. did. How stupid can i be?.. He never liked me.. he never listens to whenever i tell the truth..' _

Maka and Soul said, "Oi, Kid, can you get out from the chains?"

I shaked my head while having it shooked. I saw that they we're sad, but then Maka shaked her head and told Soul to transform. They broke the bar's and came inside the room i was in. Maka posed infront of me with Soul in her left hand.

"Kinsin!" Maka screamed. The kinshin pushed _dad _into the wall, and in some way, i wanted to scream, "DAD!", but of course, i never did. Then he walked towards Maka and Soul, laughing in a insane way, sending me chills.

"Hey, Shibusen students.. i have nothing with you guys to do with," he said, and stopped right infront of Maka. She swallowed. Soul transformed back and pushed him back.

"To close, sir," he said and growled. I still had my eyes on my _dad_, who didn't move at all. Then i looked over at Maka and Soul who we're talking to the kinshin, while i still was chained into the wall. _'i'm so damn usless,' _i thought and felt tears. The kinshin reacted and looked behind Maka, seeing me cry of fear. He started to laugh again.

"Kid, you seem, _scared.._" he said, and easy pushed Maka and Soul into a wall.

"I-i am not scared of you.. G-go away!" i yelled, trying to hide my scared voice tone. It didn't work out.

"Oh, but i can _hear _that!" he yelled, and punched me in the stomach, making me groan in a tortured way. Maka moved a little, seeing everything that was happening.

"S-S-S-Stop it!" she screamed, weakly. I didn't like this, no, they should not care about me, run!

"R-Run while you have the chan- ugh," i said, but without knowing i was now bleeding deeply from my stomach and blood was slippering out from my mouth. It tasted like iron. Did he, stabb me..?

I slowly took my weak arm and hand to where it hurted and toutched it. I felt something soft, but it was painful. When i looked back at my hand that i just used, blood appeared onto my fingers and i threw up, remembering about my mom. Of course, i only threw up blood and a thooth.. _'well that's weird,'_ i thought and fell down to my knees when he let me go.

I, sure are weak.

Lord death's P.o.v

I was laying towards a broken piece of wall, watching as my son got beaten up. It's not my fault, but..

_~Flashback~ _Lord death's P.o.v

"Kid.. you're so damn weak!" i yelled to Kid, who was laying on the floor all beaten up. He looked up at me, and tears appeared.

"Dad.. you're to.. strong," he said, sitting up. I sighed.

"And you're to weak! But not when you killed you're mom you wasn't.. where did all that energi go?! huh!?" i screamed, while pushing him to the ground again, hearing a sound sounding like "argh" when he toutched the ground.

"IT IS YOU'RE FAULT THAT SHE DIED, YOU HEAR ME!" i yelled after that.

_~Flashback ended~ _Lord death's P.o.v

After that, he hided inside his room untill he was 13 years, and then escaped. I remembered that he used to be weak.. but when i look at him now.. he is strong. He's not showing any more tears than he should, and he's not freaking out over being stabbed. I cannot lay still and watch this thou, i've missed my son! I'm not gonna lie, i've been a terrible dad, and blinded by the death of Jenna. I still don't know if Kid told the truth.. but i can't have him dying now! NO IM NOT GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN!

I stood up, with my head shooked. The kinshin said, "hmm?" and looked over at me. Kid who wasn't moving.. saw me a little before his eyes was about to close. My eyes behind the mask got smaller, and i runned to the kinshin with rage.

"DON'T, TOUTCH.. MY SON!" i screamed. All my fear for the powerful kinshin disapeared, and he started to back. I made a swift movement, showing my leg under the cape. Maka saw it, and then smiled. Soul ran over to Kid, shaking him and telling him to wake up. I kicked him under his head and made him fly out through a window. I was tight behind him, and i putted my hand's around his neck and then pushed him hard to the ground, making the kinshin break his head in two. He.. _died._

_'that was unbelievebly easy.. and he was supposed to be stronger than Azura?" _i thought and frowned when i realized my mask was gone.

_'oh shiet, it's gone!'_

Maka's P.o.v

_'so he has a body under all his cover?" _i thought, and forced a smile. I felt that my leg was broken, i wasn't able to move at all. I looked over to Soul and the not moving Kid. I got nervous, and yelled to Soul, "Is he ok!?"

Soul reacted and looked over at me, shaking his head.

"The wound.. went to deep," Soul said, laying Kid down onto the floor again and walked over to me who was shocked by Soul's words.

_'d-dead..?'_ i thought. Tears appeared and i cryed outloud. Soul hugged me. I heard Lord Death fly up again.. with a shooked head. I noticed that his mask was gone. He looked.. exacly like Kid.. but older.

"Maka.. Soul.. How's Kid?" he asked, without a single emotion into his tone. Only a serious and cold tone.

"Why.. *sob* would we, *sob* say that to someone who nearly wouldn't care?" i asked, and pushed Soul carefully away from me.

He looked up to me, and his golden eyes we're more golden then Kid's, but the stripes in his hair we're all around his head.

"Couse i do, Maka," he said, and then i finally heard a sad emotion tone and tears appearing from his eyes. Soul walked past him and to Kid, with Lord death behind me.

"Oi! I can't move!" i yelled, and Lord Death picked me up, carrying me away to Kid's lifeless body. He putted me down, and then intensly looked at Kid with a shocked face expression. He got down to the knees, stroking Kid's cheek.

"He's.. actually... dead," he said, quietly as the rain started to fall outside. Soul sat down beside Kid, and i sat beside a broken and sad Lord death, as my tears also fell down. This might be the saddest day.. ever.

~o o o o~

**Sorry for a short chapter, but i enjoyed writing it to 100%, and all Kid fangirls.. don't worry, you will be happyer later on in the chapters.. i mean, it hasn't ended yet :3 **

**Baai~ ****_-SymmetryFreak8888_**


	5. Chapter 5: A suprise o-o

**Chapter 5, enjoy~.**

_chapter 5: The suprise._

Maka's P.o.v

I was walking beside a not talking Lord Death, and a really quiet Soul. Still, even if we're just halfway to Death City.. my tears didn't stop. Kid was a really cheerful and kind person. It's.. not funny to see him disapear like that. _Not at all.._

"A-are we.. there yet?" i asked with a low voice, just to hide my sadness. Lord Death only nodded in return. Soul looked away from me when i looked over at him. Did this.. hit him harder than it did on me? Maybe.. They we're best friends after all.

Soul's P.o.v

_'he..he can't be dead!' _i thought and saw Maka looking over to me, so i looked away so that she wasn't able to see my _uncool _tears. Was it supposed to hit this hard? We _we're _best friends, and we allways helped eachother. When he first came here, he was mysterious, and shy. Just like he didn't want to do with anyone. But in my eyes, he seemed cool. Whenever someone went over to him, and talked trash about his shy self, he just walked past that person and continued to walk, and that caught my curosity.

But now.. it feels like i hasn't been with him that much lately, and before i knew it, he... **died.** Just disapeared.

I shooked my head, and turned straight forward again.. trying to not look Maka in the eyes. But whenever i didn't notice it, we stopped and i went right into Lord Death's back.

"Soul..?" he asked, and looked over at me, without his mask. He does look a lot like Kid.

"o-oh, eh, sorry," i said sadly and backed to Maka, who seemed confused, but as sad as me.

"W-why did we.. stop?" i asked, trying to sound calm and cooly. Lord Death sighed, layed Kid down and sat down infront of him, just like that. That also caught my curosity and walked towards them, to only feel my heart beat in a fast way after watching Kid. He.. moved. **He MOVED!?**

"L-lord.. death, he.." was all i said before i saw a smile appear on him, so did I. Smiled. Maka also walked towards us and looked over at Kid.

"What's wr-.." she said, and saw his arm shake and eye's twitch. Her smile appeared directly and it felt like the whole area shone up.

"He's.. ALIVE!?" Maka yells happely. Kid's left eye went right open.. weird, one eye? Lord Death's smile disapeared again, when Kid slowly started to open up his right eye. Somethings not right.

Kid's P.o.v

_'h-huh? I can see faces,' _i thought and my arms and legs started to move. _'i.. didn't die?..'_ i thought again, and felt that my right eye was pretty hard to get open. I can't see who i am watching, only that they are moving around and talking to eachother. Their voices was hard to hear. Actually, impossible to hear. I only hear different tones.

"a-agh," was all i got out. Seems like i can't speak quite yet. Then finally, my right eye shoots open and i can clearly see who's around me.. It's Maka, Soul and ... ... _him. _

"KID'S EYE! SOMEONE!" _He _screams. Maka calmes him down. What's wrong with my eye? I wounder..

"W-what's w-wrong with my eye..?" i ask, trying to sound serious. But my voice was pretty shaky.

"KID!" _he _screams.. Am i still worthy to call him.. _dad? _

"W-what do YOU want? *cough*" i said and started to caugh intensly. It didn't stop untill Soul helped me to sitt upp. I got up the thing that was irritating my throath, and it was a... thooth. What do these theeths even come from?

"Are you ok!?" Maka shouts to me, and i started to feel a little dizzy, but it got better.

"Oh, Maka? .. Yes i am," i said and tryed to stay up, but my stomach hurted from that stabb. _ugh, seriously. I am weak, yea. _

I felt my legs wobble and i fell fastly towards the ground. Soul didn't react in time.. but still.. i didn't feel the hard ground. I felt soft, gigantic _gloves.._ _HIM?! _

"Kid, listen to m-" was all he was able to say before i slapped him.. i felt no mask this time thou. Did he, take it off? Whatever, i don't like him, at all.

"Kid?" Soul says in a shocked way, and Maka just starred. I was pissed. _He _looked at me with a calm face expression.

"Kid.. please.. it wasn't.. my choice to.. igno-" was all he was able to say again, before i kicked him in his back. _'wait, that wasn't my choice! Is this.. my other side?!' _i thougth.

"KID!" Maka screamed, and runned forward to me, but, my possesed body jumped up in the air and fell right down onto Maka, and made the whole ground shake. Soul's eye's went from realieved and happy, to rage and hatred towards me. _'No, Soul, this isn't.. me!' _i thought.

But without a secound warning, he had landed a punch right at me. ... weird.. this should've hurted on me.

Soul's P.o.v

_'Has Kid gone crazy?! Kicking his dad like that,' _i thought and watched the two. Before i knew it, Maka was running to Kid to calm him down.

"NO, Maka, DON-" was all i said before i saw Kid jump up in the air... _'he has gone crazy.. no, WAIT!' _i thought. It all went so fast, but i was able to see his face.. his eye's wasn't golden.. they we're red. A colour that showes possesion.

"Maka, jump aw-!" was all i was able to say, before i saw Kid land on her with a dunce. My eye's went small.. even if he _is _possesed.. he would not have done something like that. The ground shaked, and i didn't believe my eyes. My thought's, they went crazy.. and it felt like i was going as crazy as Kid.

I _actually _thought about killing him again! Who am i!? But i had no hesitation.. i runned at him, but in the middle of my running, i felt her soul.. she was still _living!_ Thank god! But i can't still stand still and let go of Kid's insane side. That would be to risky.

So instead of landing a hard and dangerous killing punch onto Kid's face, i landed a safe, wavelenght punch at him. I've heard that a punch like that can drive away an insane side of someone if possible. I am still not sure if it worked thou.

Lord Death's P.o.v

_'i.. wasn't fast enough,' _i thought and tryed to move, while lying onto the ground. He sure isn't weak anymore. I know why he is like that.. it's beacouse he doesn't trust me. He got hatred before he was going to help me up, and that picked the insane side out. God.. if i just could change the time. Then this wouldn't be happening. And his eye.. why was it formed as Azuras forhead eye?! Was he.. turning insane completly?

"No way, i got to help Soul," i said, and got up on my feet's again, facing a big hole in the ground with Maka inside, all crushed. She did pretty good anyway, if she wasn't a meister, she wouldn't be living by now. I picked her up and layed her near a tree. She need's safety.

Then i went of towards Soul.

~o o o o~

**see~! Kiddo-kun didn't die :D yay~! .. *Cough* welp, now this chapter is over. :I I'm pretty sad over that, but i became tierd, so i will continue some other day. BTW, it's turning to it's final ending. ;-; *sob* ((Like you would care haha~))**

**Baaai~ ****_-SymmetryFreak8888_**


End file.
